


Weiss vs. Pants

by ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Shopping Malls, Silly, Weiss Schnee-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: You'd think that with being a child of the wealthy elite, Weiss would be very particular about her tastes in, well, basically everything. You would be right.Until today!





	Weiss vs. Pants

The Lime Boutique department store certainly lived up to it's name with similarities to Vale's colors with it being doubly busy in the Summer break. The fruit it's named for lived up to having the cheapest exotic clothing available. As Weiss Schnee was currently finding out along with her friends Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. 

Or more accurately, having more leeway with the clothing selection compared to the haughty taste in dresses up in Atlas. Buy more sequins, they said. You'll look amazing, they said.

Yeah, right. Weiss muttered in her mind upon the mention of that memory with Winter's tailor visiting when she was 13 when she and her friends entered the store earlier in the present time. The guy was polite enough, but had the typical Atlas smugness which thankfully didn't feature pandering for military chic that Winter was constantly asked to advertise for. 

For a huntress and her celebrity status, there was no shortage of endorsements that Mistral and Atlas wanted to force down a student's throat. Pyrrha got off easy with having a good business relationship with the distributors of Pumpkin Pete's. But that's because sales of their crappy cereal actually went to bolstering defenses for the village areas of the Kingdom. 

So the spartan girl's partnership with Pumpkin Pete's was genuine, unlike those idiots in High Command who thought marketing with their Academy students or transfers was the brightest idea since the Cross Continental Transit System.

Well, at least General Ironwood had the decency to decry their flagrant shilling. If there was one thing Weiss was learning while studying economics as a kid. It was to have standards and ethics in your marketing. All things considered with SDC's Public Relations bureau and how they cover up scandals and allegations like it was the back of their hands.

At the moment however, Weiss tried something different on for size. Something that wasn't quite her thing but still would be an interesting new thing to try out. 

Uncouth by Atlas standards? Ha! She laughed at uncouth! 

The newest thing that she would try would be......

Pants.

What, you expected something else?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaune looked up at his Scroll as he noticed Pyrrha returning from the women's T-shirts aisle with several pairs to try on. Something without Pumpkin Pete's signature smiling rabbit, no doubt.

"Yo. Pyrrha." He said as the champion turned her head to him. "Weiss has been in there for a while. Since that's the women's area, think you could go check on her?"

She nodded and pointed towards the changing rooms.

"Uh, yeah. I was just on my way there."

"Cool. I'll be here."

Jaune grinned in response as Pyrrha quickly shifted her head to avoid getting turned on by his charm. She shook her head and exhaled to avoid thinking perverse thoughts about the dorky hunk that led her team and exhaled to speak to Weiss by knocking on the door of the changing room she currently inhabited.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Weiss." Said the redhead. "You've been in there for a little bit. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you. Just uh...Trying to get used to this pair I've picked out."

"A little weird, isn't it?"

"Not that. I just...Why don't I get yours and Jaune's opinions on this?"

"Okay. Come on out and let's take a look at you."

Pyrrha backed up to make some room for Weiss as she stepped outside in her usual white jacket but with blue jeans in place of her combat skirt that fit around her lower body like white on rice. 

Her face was flat with a dash of confusion as she walked up to Jaune whose eyes widened in surprise. Pyrrha stood at a pillar and folded her arms at the sight of a jeaned Weiss. The heiress looked down at her pair of pants that she was currently trying on.

"How do I look?"

Jaune opened his mouth to give his opinion but struggled to speak.

"Jaune?"

The wannabe paladin tilted his head and mustered up the will to speak at the interesting sight, to say the least that stood before them.

"You look...Great. It's certainly a shift for you."

As if on cue, he looked towards Pyrrha while Weiss was distracted checking out her lower half and gestured with his head to respond. Pyrrha's mouth formed into an O shape and cleared her throat to speak to the girl in white.

"Weiss. As much as I appreciate your rebel nature to the establishment and nobility, don't you think this is a bit odd?" She said more honestly compared to their male colleague to which Jaune shrugged as she looked back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We know you were curious to try pants so we wanted to help you pick out a pair. But seeing you wear pants while you still have part of your battle dress. It kind of clashes. Don't you agree?"

"But Pyrrha..." Weiss began, then cut the crap to focus on what she meant. "Huh. Yeah, you're right. Now that you mention it: These are really tight! How does Jaune wear them so easily? I mean, that breastplate and pauldrons he wears are one thing. How do you people move in these things?"

The blonde and redhead exchanged an inquisitive glance along with raised eyebrows as if they were waiting for an answer. But being the normally jeaned member of their group of friends Jaune spoke up.

"Honestly? I've just always fitted into them and they never felt that tight due to how tall I am. They're really snug but aren't too hot."

Weiss interjected.

"Easy for you to say. Maybe it's the fact that I grew up in Atlas and how notoriously cold it is there, but these feel too hot. At least for me." 

Jaune maintained the position he sat in while Pyrrha slumped her shoulders.

"How worried should I be about wearing a belt? My skirt is just held up by a simple sash. This belt feels a bit too tight compared to a cloth band." She continued. "I'm not saying I won't grow into it," she added with holding up both hands. "But it still chafes a little bit."

 _Then why are you even trying it on?_ Pyrrha wondered with a skeptical scrunch of her nose. _I really hope this isn't one of those days where Weiss takes the time to complain about something that doesn't go according to plan. She's really sweet and all underneath that bluster but she really has to learn to not make an excuse out of every new thing she's trying out, honestly._

"Okay, so what other problems are you facing in those?" Jaune asked.

"That's the thing. I'm not saying I can't move in this pair." She replied, moving around to demonstrate but wincing at the pant legs that coiled around her flesh legs like a King Taijitu to a giant sequoia tree in the middle of the Forever Fall. 

The denim was by no means uncomfortable, but still felt so rough compared to the leeway that her signature skirt -- and the skirt in her student uniform -- gave her. And more leg room (pun intended) for tight spaces such as sitting in a gunship to be dropped into Mountain Glenn, the Forever Fall, rural areas or other places outside of the main area in and around the Academy for a mission or field study.

"Nngh. I've just felt less restrictive in a skirt. I don't see what I have to gain from wearing these things."

Pyrrha rested her head in her hand. Her adjacent hand holding her elbow as she patiently listened to her complaints.

"Is there anything else you wish to add, Weiss?" The redhead asked.

The snowy tsundere put a finger up to her chin and looked upwards to the ceiling in thought. Her thumb scratching the lower chin as she gave her response.

"Hmm....Nope."

The champion blinked. Widening her eyes at that reply.

"N-None? Don't you want to add any other criticisms about you wearing pants?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. No."

Jaune squinted an eye in confusion while Pyrrha was still processing her friend's sudden shift in attitude about it.

"And that's it? No other things to add about why you don't like wearing pants?"

"Nope." She said in a nearly Ruby-like manner which would have been a perfect match if her voice had a squeakier tone to it. Which caused Pyrrha to inhale, then exhale before resuming.

"Then why did you come here with me and Jaune? Why did you want to try them out to begin with if you were going to end up complaining about the things? Because this is a bit off-putting for you."

Weiss shrugged.

"I felt like trying them out."

The spartan's eye twitched as the rapier-user turned her head to the changing stalls.

"I guess this is a fashionably sound conclusion: I'm not a fan of pants. Hmm. Can't win them all. I hope you guys don't mind if you'll excuse me for a minute while I get my skirt back on." She said before being interrupted by Pyrrha.

"Weiss, did you c- -"

"Pyrrha. I get it. You two were honest and I decided to follow what you said. Thanks to you especially, Jaune. Your input was just as helpful as hers."

Jaune was stumped.

"Uh, what?"

The spearmaiden furrowed her brows at an unaware Weiss.

"Now, just a minute Wei- -"

"You two have been a great help with me during this trip. Wanna get lunch? I can pay for our meals. I'll just be a minute." She concluded as she stepped back inside the changing room.

Her innocently insensitive remarks caused Jaune to stare off at the entrance to the women's changing room like a confused dog who thought that their neighbors were being weird Humans again. 

He got up regardless, putting his Scroll in his hoodie pocket and gesturing Pyrrha to mention her orders of choice for the food court. Probably some old-fashioned veggie Gyros with the finest Pita bread fit for a champion.

"She's right. Can't win 'em all. Where'll it be, Pyr? Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha slowly turned to see her leader staring at her as her eye twitched in frustration.

"Yo? Remnant to Pyrrha?"

_She did! She came here to complain about something new that she was trying out! Why in the world would she- -!_

She was ranting inside of her head when she failed to notice a hand adorned by a historical family gauntlet in front of her. Or the sound of a finger snapping.

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha!"

**Snap!**

"Wha?! I'm sorry! Where's your damn combat skirt at?!"

Upon the realization that Jaune was standing in front of her with a skeptical expression and folded arms at her sassy non-sequitur, she curled in her lips as her team leader gave her the inquisitive stink eye.

"Erm...H-How can I help you, Jaune?"

The wannabe knight paused then spoke.

"Pyr, I can tell that you were a little annoyed with Weiss a minute ago. You're doing a pretty lame job of hiding it."

"What? Oh, no. No! I was just thinking- -How did you know I was angry?"

"I grew up with seven sisters, Pyrrha. You'd be surprised at how a guy like me recognizes this."

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Right. Sorry, Jaune. Weiss has been a lot more pleasant to talk to lately and yet she's still so mean sometimes. I don't know why we've bothered to help her find a pair of pants when she was probably not gonna like it."

Jaune put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it's kind of a thing with her. She's kinda snippy from growing up among those jerks in Atlas."

To which she nodded.

"Yeah but that's not really an excuse for her to still whine about trying things that we non-Nobles take care of on a regular basis. Honestly, Jaune, I get the feeling that her culture shock from moving to Vale hasn't helped improve her attitude about some things."

"Guess not. I'll talk about it with her later. Wanna meet her down in the food court? I'l get you the French fry special with your Gyros." He offered.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I guess. Of course I'll have the special."

"Attagirl." Jaune said with a chuckle. "Let's go, then."

Jaune and her spear-wielding partner had headed down the first floor to the food court. But as soon as they headed out, Weiss stepped her out of her changing stall back in her combat skirt and sighed.

"Hmm. Guess I've still got a ways to go to be less mean sometimes. Not sure that they want me to pay for lunch right now."

"Maybe a ways to be more open-minded while you're at it?"

Weiss turned to hear a female voice behind her as she saw a dark-skinned young woman, probably tanned wearing a sleeveless jacket. Her skin adorned with darker spots and her ponytail curled almost like a chameleon's tail. Her eyes gray and her face very questioning of Weiss's haughtiness earlier.

The woman that stood across from her folded her arms and stood against the door of her previously occupied stall.

"Um, hello."

"Sweetie. I know you've got kind of a reputation for being snippy but you sounded like you could have gone for a humble pie earlier."

Weiss tilted her head.

"Were you eavesdropping on us a few minutes ago?" She inquired.

The chameleon-looking woman shook her head.

"Nope. I've just got really good hearing. Really sensitive hearing as well, come to think of it."

Weiss furrowed her eyebrows and did her trademark Schnee scowl. Raising a finger at her.

"Now just a minute. Sensitive hearing or not, you shouldn't have listened in on me and my friends arguing. That's personal!"

"Didn't seem much like an argument to me."

"But I- -! This- -! Grrrr....!"

The lizard Faunus was unfazed by the heiress being a stubborn brat. She was to expect it from being a White Fang sleeper agent, so as fun as it would be to put her taser whip in her, instead she would stay undercover for the day and decide to troll the girl for a bit before continuing her daily life in Vale before her sleeper activation from her Brothers and Sisters in the Fang.

"I hope that Blake doesn't have to put up with this Schnee tramp." She whispered.

Weiss cocked her head to the left.

"Who are you talking to?"

But the lizard bit back.

"Who are you talking to?!"


End file.
